Surgical devices for adjusting the diameter of tubular organs have been disclosed in the prior art, for example, in patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,298, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,604, FR 2 823 663, WO 01/85071 and WO 03/059215.
In particular, the device disclosed in International Publication No. WO 03/059215 has an open ring shape that comprises a first and second end parts and that is designed to be closed around a tubular organ at the two end parts. A closure system adjusts the diameter of the tubular organ by forming the ring into a loop. The first end part of the ring is shaped like a sleeve and is designed to receive the second end part of the ring, the main axis of the sleeve being defined along a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the main direction of the first end part. The second part of the ring comprises instead a hook-shaped extension that is adapted to capture the edge of the second end part of the sleeve, and thereby to secure the ring in a closed position.